Rock Band
by Midnight Shadow Girl
Summary: Ichigo sees how his shinigami friends are deeply fascinated by the video game.


It's been a while since I played Rock Band... Maybe I can convince my parents to take me to Best Buy so I can play it. They always have it up for anyone to play. Ha! My friend and I thought it would be funny if the Bleach characters were playing Rock Band so I decided to write one. Where do I come up with these ideas?... Meh. Who cares?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach... if I did then Ulquiorra would still be alive.

* * *

Ichigo realized how much curiosity could take over a shinigami's mind. The other day, Ichigo managed to save enough money to buy himself the entire set of Rock Band and wanted to try it out until Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya came to visit after finding some free time.

"What the hell is this, Ichigo?" Renji asked as he poked the top of the microphone.

"Is this some kind of new weapon?" Ikkaku held up the guitar.

Yumichika picked up the other guitar and examined it. "It's a bit ordinary, don't you think?"

Rukia and Matsumoto went over to the drum set. Rukia picked up the drumsticks and looked over to Ichigo. "What do these do?"

"And what are you suppose to do with this?" Matsumoto tapped on the padding with the red lining of the drums.

Ichigo sighed and wished that these shinigami could have some actual human knowledge. He looked over to Hitsugaya who was looking at the back of the Rock Band box.

"All these things are part of the set for a game I was about to play on the Wii before you guys came. It's called Rock Band. Let me turn this on and demonstrate." He walked over to the Wii and turned it on along with the TV.

The shinigami continued to watch as Ichigo took the guitar from Ikkaku and began fiddling with it as he looked at the screen. Hitsugaya paid more attention closely, analyzing everything from his view.

_So the buttons Kurosaki is pressing can send signals to the TV. Intriguing._

As Ichigo finally set up the mode to one player, he browsed through the selection of songs. Matsumoto decided to speak.

"What are those?"

"They're a list of songs that you can pick to play. When it comes to this game, you can choose the guitar, bass, drums, or microphone. When playing the guitar, you need to look at the bottom of the screen. The colors represent what is on here." He pointed at the colored buttons where his fingers were on. "You hold that color down and move this when a beat comes down to the color's spot on the screen." He fiddled with the switch that acted like guitar strings.

He then spotted one of his favorite songs and selected it. "Watch and learn."

The shinigami watched… and they were fascinated. It looked hard but watching Ichigo doing it, it seemed that they could do it as well. When the song was finished, they clapped at Ichigo's performance that scored him 89%.

_Shinigami these days._ Ichigo thought. _Human activity fascinates them so easily._

"I wanna try it out." Renji said as he took the other guitar from Yumichika.

"I wanna play too!" Matsumoto whined.

"You can't expect me to watch again, do you?" Yumichika placed a hand on his hip.

"Okay okay."

Ichigo gave Yumichika the microphone and began explaining what to do with it. Since Renji had the other guitar, he decided to give the one he was playing to Ikkaku and put Matsumoto with the drums and explained like what he did to the narcissist.

"Hey! I want to try it out to!" Rukia wasn't happy that she was left out. Hitsugaya seemed to be not interested but deep down, he wanted to try it out as well.

"You're gonna have to wait your turn, midget." That earned him a kick in the shin. "Ow! Dammit!"

"Okay so what now?" Renji asked, not knowing what to do obviously.

"Go on **Start Over** and I'll tell you from there."

A few easy instructions later, Ichigo selected a song and set everything on easy mode just for them.

"You know what to do?" Ichigo asked as the four nodded.

Then the song started. Ichigo was… confused on what to think as of now. Renji was doing okay for his first time along with Matsumoto but Ikkaku and Yumichika… Oh my God. Ikkaku could barely hit the notes and Yumichika's voice was way off-tune. It was like a cat screeching in pain or something. Rukia held in her giggles as Hitsugaya tried to distract himself with something else.

When the song was finished, Ichigo took a good look at the percentage scores. Renji had 94, Matsumoto got 86, Ikkaku was totaled up to 39 and Yumichika got a 38, which Ichigo wasn't surprised at.

He looked at the two members of the 11th Division and said, "You two suck."

With an angry vein, Ikkaku lifted the plastic guitar up and was about to plunge it to the ground until Ichigo got it out of his hands.

"What the hell are you trying to do?! I paid a lot of money for this equipment!"

Yumichika huffed as he looked at his score. "This thing must be broken. I have a beautiful voice for your info." He took a look at the microphone in his hand and tossed it out of his sight for Rukia to catch.

"I'm gonna sing next." She announced as Matsumoto went to drag Hitsugaya over.

"Come on taicho! Play the guitar!"

"Fine. I have nothing else better to do."

_Yeah right. I saw you sneak a couple of glances towards here._ Ichigo smirked as the small boy put the guitar strap over his shoulder.

"You two gonna play again?" He asked Renji and Matsumoto who nodded their heads.

Ichigo sighed, wanting to play himself but he knew that he needed to wait. They went through the list again and selected a different song. As they played through it, Ichigo was speechless when he heard less mistakes than the last one. The scoreboard went up and Ichigo had to know what they got. Renji still had a 94, Matsumoto seemed to have improved with a 90, Rukia, to his shock, got a 91, and Hitsugaya… 98! What the fuck!

"This game is so fun!" The busty woman squealed. "I wanna play again!"

"Don't you guys have better things to do? Like going back to Soul Society?" Ichigo wanted to get rid of them now. They were beginning to hog his new game.

"One more round!" Renji clutched the guitar in his hand and went back to the song list.

But one more round turned into another round… and another round and another and another. Ichigo had it.

"Okay that's it! All of you out!" He grabbed each shinigami and threw them out the window where they came in through in the beginning. While locking up his window, his stomach began to growl. _It has been a while since I ate. I wonder what Yuzu made._

As soon as he came back from the kitchen, he found his TV, his Wii, and his entire set of Rock Band gone. _Those bastards!_ The window was opened. He completely forgot that they could just go through walls. The shinigami have stolen his game and took it with them back to the Soul Society.

"And I paid for that!"


End file.
